


Instruction

by AngelQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not as bad as they thought it would be.</p><p>Tag for 4.06 <i>A Servant of Two Masters</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instruction

Merlin will never admit it, but George actually shows him some useful things in the course of ‘teaching him how to be a proper servant’. Certain tasks that used to take him hours to complete now take significantly less time as his skill grows. The man even shows him how to hold multiple objects in his hands without dropping them.

“Balance is key,” the pompous man tells him, well, pompously.

Merlin longs to tell him that it’s more difficult than that when he’s also trying to save His Pratness’ life while also cleaning up after him, but holds his tongue.

* * *

Instructing Merlin is not as horrible as George had feared. Merlin is clearly capable of learning, despite the king’s claims about his simplemindedness. He sees that Merlin _knows_ what to do, he just doesn’t know the most efficient way to go about it. With his lessons, that quickly changes.

Of course, not even George’s most fervent admonishments prevent Merlin from insulting the king. “It is not _proper_ to abuse the king, Merlin,” he tells him.

Merlin merely snorts indelicately. “ _Someone_ has to keep him from getting a big head, George. Well, bigger than it already is, anyway.”

George moans, mortified.


End file.
